


The Legend of Zelda: Heralds

by Kurgy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Child Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Death Mountain (Legend of Zelda), Eventual Romance, Gerudo Desert - Freeform, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Hearing Voices, Hyrule Castle, Kakariko Village, Kingdom of Hyrule, Kokiri Forest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Racism, Racist Language, War, Zora's Domain, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: Relations between Hyrule and the desert dwelling Gerudo begin to fall apart, the Gerudo living in Hyrule struggle to survive. After a vicious attack against the former Gerudo chieftain left her dead, the cause of the Hylian assailants unknown, the Gerudo king Ganondorf closes the deserts borders to Hyrule, insulting the Hylian king and bringing the two kingdoms to the cusp of war.Meanwhile, Link, a young farmhand from a small village in the Faron countryside is having troubling dreams. Voices calling to him seemingly from nowhere. And when a group of would be Hylian knight recruits enters their village, kidnapping a young Link's friend, Gerudo girl, he sets out to find them and bring her back home, unaware of the prophecy his journey now sets in motion.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Legend of Zelda: Heralds

The sun was setting over the dunes, the desert town still bustling despite the dark cold night approaching. In the cheiftan's private room a woman's cries could be heard from inside, her wails of pain echoing as she gave birth. Who the father is was anyone's guess, very few of the gerudo cared about such a thing, those sticking to the old ways. Their chieftain Barka was one who valued tradition, and her child's father made no difference to her, even as she clung to her sheets, pushing with all her might to give her newborn child its freedom.

Finally, he cries began to cease, replaced by the healthy cries of her newborn baby. Her midwife taking the child into her arms as her attendants rushed to her side, offering water and dabbing her brow. "How is she?" Barka asked, the relief finally allowing her to relax her tense muscles as she struggled to sit up, opening her arms to welcome this nee life into the world. The midwife's back was turned to her, and she remained strangely silent despite Barka's questions. "Shanti?" She asked, growing concerned. "Is she alright? Is she healthy?"

Finally the other woman turned to her. "Lady Barka..." She said, stunned by something Barka couldn't see. "It's a boy."

Everyone in the room froze, staring at the woman in stunned silence. Shock, confusion, disbelief, was what everyone was feeling. There was no way, gerudo could only produce women, never a boy. Never a man. But Barka knew, she knew of an old tale. "Let me see." She said, still holding out her arms for her child.

Shanti obeyed, handing her the infant as it cried. She took it into her arms, holding it close to her chest, gazing down at its small body. It was true, it...he...was a boy. Brown skin and short flaming red hair. A gerudo boy. "There's an old tale..." She began, gently rocking the baby in her arms. "That once every 100 years, a male would be born to our tribe. A leader to bring prosperity."

Anshana, her birthing aid, came to her side. "But my lady," she began. "That's just a legend, isn't it? The last man to be born to our people, was a myth, wasn't it? No man has been born in...in centuries!"

"It is no myth." Barka explained. "It's true in our recorded history there have been no men to be born, but once, so long ago, this was a reality, and now, the tales have been proved true."

The three women looked at each other in shock. What did this mean? What would it mean for their people? Their kingdom?

"I shall raise him into a leader worthy of the gerudo." Barka said. "He shall succeed me, lead our people into a new era, just as it once was back then. It's our duty to uphold tradition."

The three other women were silent for a moment, before bowing to their chieftain. "Yes, my lady."

Shanti came to stand beside Barka, giving a blanket to wrap around the now sleeping infant. "What will you name him?" She asked. 

Barka was silent, contemplating the question before brushing her fingers gently over her sons forehead. "The texts explaining this old tale are unclear, but there was once a man born to the gerudo, there are no records of his reign, except his name. Ganondorf. That shall be his name, our young king, Ganondorf."

______ 10 years later______

The bells rang with ebullient chime, the queen was giving birth. The midwives held her hands as she cried out, a doctor on hand to help deliver the child. "Push!" He said, queen Zelda gritting her teeth and pushing with all her might. A dangerous amount of blood soaked the sheets, the young queens strength failing her as the pain overtook her. She wailed and cried, her husband just outside the door, pacing anxiously for news of his wife's condition, as well as his child.

Her cries stopped abruptly, followed by a deafening silence before the cries of a newborn baby sounded behind the door. King Doran could not wait another moment, opening the doors and rushing inside. "Zelda!" He called out, coming to his wife's side as the doctor bathed the crying infant in a shallow basin. 

His wife was heaving, sweat dripping from her brow as he saw the blood that covered her bed and legs, her body slack before barely opening her tired eyes. "My love..." She choked out. "Our daughter...please...let me see her..."

The king felt the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes, he knew. He knew his wife would not survive this. He turned to the doctor, holding the baby girl swaddled in a silken clothe, handing the king his newborn before taking the child to his queen. "Here, my love. She's here."

Queen Zelda could not sit up, all her strength gone, still, she weakly held out her arms for her daughter. King Doran gently placed the babe in her arms, Zelda turning to her side to hold the baby to her chest. "She...she's so beautiful..."

"Like her mother." Doran said, brushing a lock of golden hair from his wife's face. "She will carry your name. Zelda. Young princess Zelda."

His wife smiled, tears in her eyes as her eyelids grew heavy. "I love her." She murmured. "My sweet daughter, you will do great things." Slowly the queen closed her eyes, gentle smile still gracing her beautiful face as soon her breathing ceased. The kings face fell. She was still as stone, the fussy infant moving beside her and soon tears streamed from his face, falling to his knees beside the bed, beside the love of his life. "Zelda...oh Zelda...forgive me...may you find peace in your new life."

______9 years later______

A young woman was taking deep breaths as she lay in bed, the birth had been long and painful, but finally, she had delivered her child with the help of the village doctor. Haeno village was a quiet place, a community of people helping on another for nary a rupee. The doctor wrapped her newborn in a soft cotton blanket, her husband sitting by her side holding her hand nervously. Their firstborn child, finally brought into the world, a young boy with his mothers golden blond hair, his fathers sky blue eyes.

"Lian." The woman said, gazing at her husband as the village doctor handed him his firstborn son. "What shall we name him?"

She had never seen her husband so close to tears since their wedding so few years ago in castle town so soon after his knighthood, moving back to their hometown to settle down until he was called upon to fullfil his duty. "His name?" The man asked, his eyes transfixed on his sons gentle face. "His name..."

"Have you not thought about it?" The woman chuckled, caress her sons face as he lay sleeping in her husbands arms. "I have been. For 9 months the thought had refused to leave my mind."

"You know his name Maron?" Lian asked, the prickle of tears in his eyes, tears of joy.

She smiled. "Link."

"Link?" He asked. She simply nodded, the doctor watching them closely with a fond smile on his face.

"It fits, doesn't it? He has linked us together for eternity, Link." She said, petting back the baby's hair with a confident smile.

"Link." Her husband repeated. "It's a strong name. Perfect for our boy." He said gazing back down at his sons face. "Link."

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt sure whether to add a romance subplot to this, but im gay and can do what i want so here we go. This story is not based around romance tho  
> im gonna be honest i just wanted write like, a zelda story of my own, so most of the characters in this are original except the main 3 (and impa)  
> Ill be making art for this (au?) on my tumblr if anyones interested in that  
> anyway thanks for reading, i hope you liked it and stick around for future chapters


End file.
